


Cookies Make the World go 'Round

by Plagg



Series: Pidgance Family FUN [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, and everyone keeps their lions, and they all live really close, at least they're not identitical, family au, haha lance and pidge have twins why did i torture them this way, obviously this is set after zarkon is defeated, pidgance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: Pidge and Lance spend the evening baking delicious cookies with their twins.





	

“Kids!” Pidge shouted from the kitchen, standing on the counter to reach the glass bowl she wanted.  “Lance!  Get in here!” the woman called, setting down the bowl before she flung herself off the counter, aiming carefully so as not to hit either Peggy, their three-legged, solid white cat, or Beso, their black-and-white chihuahua who believed she belonged right underfoot. 

Lance was the first to get in the kitchen, grinning down at his wife.  “What’s up, Pidgey?” he asked as he propped his elbows against the counter. 

Pidge pulled out a sheet pan from under the oven, tossing it down as quietly as she could.  “It’s cookie time,” she eventually said, smirk on her face and hands splayed on the counter.  “Wash your hands.”

In rolled two children, both on tricycles.  The first through the door, a little girl, looked almost exactly like Pidge, save for dark brown hair and slightly darker skin.  Her hair was as long as her mother’s, coming down her back even when in a ponytail.  The other child, a little boy, looked more like Lance, save for the eyes that matched his mother and sister and the strange wave to his hair.

“What’s goin’ on, Mommy?” the boy asked, tugging on the neckline of his Batman costume. 

Pidge smiled down at the children, wiping her soapy hands on Lance’s shoulder.  She stooped down in front of the kids and pulled them off of the trikes, holding their hands as she explained.  “We’re going to bake some cookies, Blakey, doesn’t that sound like fun?”

“Like Uncle Hunk?” the little girl asked.

Pidge nodded, though Lance spoke before she could.  “They’re gonna be _better_ than Uncle Hunk’s cookies!” he shouted, spinning around from the sink and running to scoop up the little girl.  “And you’re gonna love ‘em, Rose!  They use one of your _favorite_ foods!”

“Tommy-toes?”

“…Pidge, there’s no such thing as tomato cookies, right?” Lance asked, slight concern in his voice.

“I’m sure you _could_ -“

“Pidge, _no_.”  Lance whined as his wife laughed, standing to her full height with Blake in her arms.  He sighed and grabbed a jar of peanut butter, showing it to Rose.  “Peanut butter cookies, _princesita_ ,” he said, making the girl ‘ohhh’ visibly. 

“Alright, you monkeys, wash your hands so you can help us!” Pidge said, setting Blake down on the counter beside the sink. 

While the twins washed their hands, Pidge set the oven to preheat and Lance put aluminum foil on the cookie sheet.  With the kids ready, they were moved to the kitchen island to start baking. 

“Blakey, can you read the instructions?” Pidge asked, handing the recipe card to the boy.  Truth was, she didn’t quite trust such a sporadically wild child with a whisk.  At least with Rose she knew what to expect.

“Put one egg, one cup of sugar, and one cup of peanut butter in a bowl,” the boy read out.  Lance and Pidge helped Rose measure the ingredients, but they let her pour them in.  With the egg, Pidge showed the little girl how to crack it gently, but it seemed Rose had a better idea.  She took the egg in both hands, then raised it above her head and smashed it against the side of the bowl before Lance or Pidge could stop her.  Yolk and egg shell went _everywhere_ , and the twins were laughing their butts off.

Lance looked over at Pidge, who looked ready to murder.  He quickly scooped his wife up, dragging her away from the kitchen.  “Let’s not kill children!” he pleaded the whole way to the living room, dropping Pidge on her feet.  “Pidge, Pidgerooni, Pidgeridoo, _Katie_.  No killing.”

_Deep breath in, slow breath out…_

“It’s fine.  She didn’t even get shell in the batter!  It’s totally fine; we have more eggs!”

“Pidge…”

Before Lance could say anything else, Pidge was walking back to the kitchen.  He stayed hot on her heels, worry taking over.  However, when they got in the kitchen, both kids were working together to stir the bowl.  Lance smirked, elbowing Pidge in the side.  She rolled her eyes, pushing her hair over her shoulder as she went to help the kids drop the cookies.

“Lance, get us some forks,” Pidge said.  They marked each cookie, then popped them in the oven.  It didn’t take long for the scent of peanut butter to fill the kitchen, and with it, two giant mecha kitty-cats tried to peak in the window above the sink to find out where that smell was coming from. 

Blake giggled, pointing to the lions.  “Cookies for Lions!” he shouted, bouncing on his bottom.  Rose joined him, and soon enough, the two children were crying for the lions to receive cookies.

Once the cookies were cooled, Lance and Pidge took their children outside, exasperatedly allowing them to plop cookies into either lion’s mouth.  At least they were content knowing the lions enjoyed the cookies.

“OK, why don’t _we_ have some, now?” Lance suggested, taking Rose off of his shoulders.  “There’s plenty of cookies for all the others to have some, too!”

“Even Uncle Keith?” Rose asked, smirk on her face.  Pidge snorted a laugh, and she didn’t have to look up to know Lance was glaring at her.

“Yes, even Uncle Keith…” Lance grumbled.  “Why don’t you hang out with, like, Coran or something?”

“He doesn’t have a dirt bike,” was Rose’s only explanation.  Pidge had to laugh, knowing that it killed Lance that his daughter, who took it upon herself to become Lance’s shadow, was best friends with his “rival.”

“Mommy, does City and Rober get cookies, too?” Blake asked, concerned for the robots in the family.  He didn’t want his robot, Curiosity, to be left out, and his mommy’s robot deserved a cookie too.

Pidge grinned and nodded, telling Blake he could try to give them cookies.  They boy’s face lit up, and Pidge knew she’d have at least two hours’ worth of entertainment watching him try to feed the robots.  So, the whole evening was filled with cookies and a few tears when Blake realized robots don’t have mouths, and Pidge and Lance wouldn’t have wanted anything else.

Their family was so precious.

**Author's Note:**

> I love fankids. Fankids are great.  
> Follow me on tumblr @pidgesheadphones and follow the half-mine pidgance ask blog @askthe2memepaladins!


End file.
